Let me talk to you
by fubukitasuku999
Summary: Nicole wants to talk to Megan; Megan wants Overwatch.
1. Chapter 1

Megan was your average student. Average grades, average looks, average height, average voice, average weight.

Just plain average.

Nicole was a star. Top grades, nice looks. She was popular too, of course, outshined everyone else. And, obviously, she would have no time for such small mites like her.

'Oh, 'scuse me!' Megan grunted as someone bumped into her on the hallway. One of her earphones fell out, she grabbed it and stuck it back into her ear. Once again, she put her hands into the pockets of her school cardigan and continued on her way to her locker. English literature was next. Sighing, she took out her books, slammed her locker by her side, and the lock clicked shut.

Mr Barty was yelling as usual. Even at the poor students who were only a few seconds late.

'Why are you late?' His voice boomed, covering the sound from Megan's earphones. 'And Megan, take out your earphones! Class's already started!' Megan mentally dodged the sharp stares she was receiving from some classmates and pretended not to hear some light snickers forwarded in her direction.

Someone hushed at them and the class continued.

Lunch was Megan's favourite time at school. Class was dismissed late, and the students bustled out in small groups or alone. Need not say, Megan was obviously one of those who were alone. She eyed the large group which was revolving around Nicole like they were planets in orbit, with Nicole being the Sun. _They look hideous,_ she mentally snickered, as she headed to the cafeteria. Her small group of gaming friends were sitting in the corner as usual, electronics spread all over the table, lunches nowhere to be seen.

Siera spotted her first and waved. 'Over here, Meg!'

Megan muttered, 'Watch.'

She scanned the group from left to right. The joker of the group, Siera. The boy on her right was burying his head in his tablet, Bluetooth connected pen scribbling unstop. Edward, the PC gamer and tablet using artist.

'I hope you didn't mean Overwatch, Siera,' another boy mumbled.

'Of course not! And Jack, no more puns! Please.'

Jack muttered a short 'no' as he continued tapping on his phone furiously. Mobile gamer and pun master, Jack.

Jada slung her arm over Megan's shoulder, pulling her to sit down with her. 'How was Barty today?'

'Yelling all the time.'

Jada chuckled. 'I suppose everything was the same, then.'

Jada wasn't partupicularly a gamer, but she fit in with them anyways. Though she was slightly narcissistic, the group didn't really mind.

Last but not least, Nancy. She was nice, Megan could say. She was one of the few close and 'real' friends of Nicole, and she liked to hang around with them often, since Megan was one of her oldest friends from as long as preschool.

'Are you guys going to eat?' Nancy pulled out her sandwich from her pack. 'I'm hungry, so I'm eating first.'

'Lemme finish this song first.' Jack replied, 'then I'll ea-oh crap! My full combo!'

'Shut up, Jack. I'll eat with you, Nancy,' Siera punched Jack on the side lightly before taking out her packed lunch.

Edward turned his tablet off. 'I suppose I can spare a few minutes to eat...'

'Come on Meg, eat with us!'

'Fine,' Megan huffed and took her lunch out.

A sudden loud scream made her flinch and she nearly dropped her lunch.

A blonde girl at a table a few meters away was holding a tray with an overturned bowl.

'Oh my gosh, I'm _so_ sorry! Thank god I was only eating salad, I'm on my _diet_! I'm _so_ happy I didn't ruin your _rags_ , _little pig_!'

'It's fine.'

 _This voice...!_

'Hey bitch! Who said that _you_ could talk? _I'm_ not come talking yet, so shut your trap!' The girl raised her hand, ready to slap down as hard as she could.

Only to be stopped by receiving a slap herself.

'What do you think you're doing, _bitch_? And who are _you_?' The girl retracted her hands to clutch her face.

'You're the bitch,' Megan growled. Her hand hurt a little from slapping her, but she paid no mind. 'You're the one who should shut your trap and think about what you're doing for a moment.'

'You-'

'Drop it.' A boy, who Megan presumed to be the girl's boyfriend, pulled her back. 'Stop wasting your time here. They're not worth your attention, anyways.'

The girl smirked smugly as she flipped her hair dramatically and left.

'Typical bitch,' Megan swore, as she retreated back to her group of friends.

'Um,' Nicole started, 'thank yo-'

'Don't.' Nicole visibly flinched at the coldness of her words and shut up.

'I'm surprised you actually did that,' Siera whispered, as all eyes in the cafeteria were on them. 'Normally, you don't even show interest, much less do something.'

'Could it be,' Jack gasped dramatically, 'that you have a crush on Nicole?'

'Of course not, you jerk.'

'So I'm Jack the jerk, huh?'

Siera punched him in the gut. 'Stop.'

'...No.'

'I thank you on Nicole's behalf,' Nancy whispered.

'No need to thank me. Anyways, lunch's almost over. We better hurry up and eat already.'

'Crap!'

Thankfully, no one noticed the faint blush on Megan's cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Megan arrived home to see her brother juggling jelly bean jars.

'What the heck are you doing?'

'Ain't that obvious?'

Megan sighed and entered her room, dunking her school bag on the ground. She sat on her office chair and swung herself so that she was facing her computer. She quickly typed in her password and accessed her Gee-mail.

 _You have (1) new Gee-mail._

XX-XX-XXXX 15:47

From: asdf

Title: Hey there!

 _Hey there ^v^ You on?_

Megan smiled at herself as she typed in her response.

Re: Hey there!

 _Yep!_

This unknown email user, or aka 'asdf', was a Gee-mail buddy of Megan's. 'asdf' had accidentally sent her a Gee-mail, and invited Megan to an online match on a game as an apology. They were kinda good at it, but they made too many stupid mistakes. It was kinda fun, really. Playing with 'asdf' would lighten up her spirits.

And so, the rest of the afternoon was spent playing online games.

The next day had come before she knew it.

Megan slammed her alarm clock and rolled down from her bed.

Saturday. Homework free, people free Saturday. And of course, what better way would there be to spend this day either from playing video games?

Megan met up with her friends at Edward's. Edward's dad worked at a video game console manufacturer, and he had a 50% worker discount whenever he bought any. And so, there were a variety of video games and consoles to play on.

Megan stared at the couch where some of her friends were lying on.

'Edward's gotten Meg here! The squad is complete!' Siera was the first to notice her appearance, and scooted over to make space.

'So, what're we playing today? Did anyone get Overwatch yet? I'm dying to play.'

'Sadly, no,' answered Siera. 'It was sold out. _Again_.'

'How in the world is it sold out for _two whole months?_ ' Megan sighed and ran her hand through her bangs.

'Cheer up, Megan. Let's just hope that it won't be next month.'

'Thanks, Jada.'

Siera clapped, noticing the slight mood change. 'Alright! What're we playing today?'

'If we're playing Call of Duty _again_ , I'll trash it.' Threatened Edward. 'How 'bout Tales of Besteria?' We got it last month but we haven't even started.'

'Don't see any problem in that.'

Edward set the game up, and the others started talking about other games.

'By the way, where's Jack?'

'He's right there.' Siera pointed at a lump in Edward's bed.

'What's he doing?'

'Sleeping, obviously.' Siera rolled her eyes. 'Typical Jack in the mornings.'

'But Edward let him sleep in his bed?'

'I don't really care about that.' Edward straightened up from his crouching position in front of the television. 'Not like any one of you could deal with a sleepy Jack.'

'Rest in peace, Jack.' Siera put her hands together and dipped her head.

'Ya know, I ain't dead...'

'Holy schnitzels! I thought you were asleep...'

'...'

'Oi, Jack! Are you listening?'

'...'

'... I have no idea how to deal with him anymore.'

'Siera, you sound like his mom.'

'Stop, Meg. Before I punch you.'

'... Sorry...'

'Oi, pay attention to the game already.'

'Sorry.'

'...'

'...'

Their silent gaming continued until lunch. Jack was reluctant to get out of bed until Edward said that he would pay for his lunch.

They went to WacDonalds to get lunch. The fast food shop was bustling full of people like a typical weekend. Siera pulled them to a table that she found where a single person was sitting there amongst a pile of books.

'Sorry, but could we sit here please?'

'Sure.'

 _OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD WHY._

 _KILL ME._

The person at the table looked up.

'Fancy seeing you here, Nicole!' Siera seemed unfazed and sat down at the seat opposite of Nicole. 'Studying as always, huh?'

'Of course.'

Jack took the seat next to Siera, Edward on the seat across. Jada sat next to Jack, leaving only the seat next to Nicole open in two seconds time.

Megan gave them all unbelieving looks. Siera pretended not to see while she chatted with Nicole, Jack slumped down on the table, Edward sat there like the bean pole that he was, and Jada switched on her phone and started typing.

Megan cursed. 'Shit.'

She dragged her feet, treating the seat next to Nicole as hell, or something even worse than hell.

The others ignored her and continued doing whatever they were doing.

'Hey, Edward.' Megan nudged the boy on his back. 'Mind taking the seat next to Nicole?'

'Why should I? I'm perfectly fine right here.'

 _God damn you, Edward._

'Jada, do you mind sitting next to Nicole? The air vent is directly above that seat, and I'm feeling cold... So please?'

'Nah, I'm feeling cold too!'

 _God damn you, Jada._

'Jack, you mind sitting on the opposite side?'

'No thanks, I'm too lazy to move over there.'

 _God damn you too, Jack._

Megan sighed as she slid behind Nicole's seat and made herself 'comfortable' in the seat next to her. At least there was a pile of books between them to cut through the awkwardness.

'Who's ordering?'

'Go, Edward. Bring back Wacdonalds from the east! We believe in you!'

Edward groaned and got out of his seat.

Nicole got up. 'Actually, I have to go. See you guys at school.'

Siera waved. 'See you!'

Megan could feel herself relax once Nicole packed up and left. She slumped over in her seat, her arms sprawled across the table.

Jack pushed her arms away. 'Out of the way...'

'No...'

Few minutes later, Edward came back with their food. He poked at Megan and Jack's heads, but no response came. He sighed and punched them back into their seats so that he could put down the food.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturdays were always spent studying, crashing at Nancy's.

After Nicole had returned from lunch, Nancy and Selene were still in their seats, perhaps they didn't move at all even after they had skipped lunch.

'I bought WacDonalds,' Nicole put down two paper bags on top of the endless pile of revision and homework.

Selene put her brushes down and pulled down her mask. 'Thanks!'

'You're both treating me next time.'

'Sure,' Nancy agreed, never looking up from her stack of papers.

Selene bit into her Big Wac. 'You're back pretty early. Did something happen?'

'Just... Met some people.'

'Oh?' Nicole could hear the smirk in her voice. 'Some people?'

'Just drop it already.'

Selene finished the rest of her Big Wac in one chomp, pulled up her mask, and picked up her phone.

...

Jack grinned at his phone under the blankets of Edward's bed.

'What are you looking at?' Edward asked, looking up from his own phone.

'Selene is being a great help.' He waved his hand, calling him to come over. Edward peered over and smiled.

'She sure is.'

'Oh, and also, Oliver is coming over. He just told me.'

'Here? Now? Who said he could come?'

'No one...?'

Edward facepalmed. They stayed like that for a few seconds until they heard a crash outside.

'Oh my god don't tell me he broke the window again-' the rest of Edward's sentence was cut off when they heard someone running up the stairs.

'Guard the door!' He shouted, and flung himself onto the door. Multiple bangs came from it, causing him to shake along with it.

'Jack get your lazy ass over here and help me keep it out!'

His efforts were futile. Eventually, he ran out of energy, and the door was busted open.

'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeddddwwwaaaaaaaaaaarrrddddd!'

Another boy latched onto him, hugging and squeezing him.

'Ohmygodoliverletgoofmeimgoingtodiejackcomeoverhereandhelpmeplease-'

Jack just stayed here. He didn't have to read Edward's mind to know the he was cursing him.

'Oliver, you should get off before Edward dies.'

Oliver let go with a pout, and Edward muttered curses. Jack waved at him, and Oliver bounced next to him.

'Ohhohoho.' Jack said. He showed him is phone.

'Ohhohoho.' Oliver replied, and smirked.

...

Megan and Sierra were walking away from Edward's house when they heard a crash. They slowly turned around, looking back at where they had just left.

'What the heck just happened?'

'No idea.'

They slowly turned back and started walking again.

'Why didn't you want to sit next to Nicole?'

Megan gave Sierra a confused look. 'What do you mean?'

'You definitely weren't cold back there. The air con wasn't on, and it was so stuffy.'

'No particular reason.' Megan evaded Sierra's curious stares, looking forward as they continued to walk.

'What do you wanna do?'

'Dunno, get Starbugs?'

Sierra beamed. 'I know! Since its valentines, why don't we get one of those cakes which are sold at half-price? From the Nicole's family's bakery?'

'Fine.' Megan suppressed a sigh, knowing that that wouldn't end well.

...

'Oh, friends of Nicole's? Welcome! I'll even give you a further discount,' Nicole's mother smiled at the two. She already knew Sierra, since she came by so often, but she had probably forgotten about Megan.

 _It's been years since we last met,_ she chided herself, _of course she's forgotten about me._

'Thanks a lot!' Sierra waved a little and led Megan further into the shop where the cakes were.

'Should we get red velvet? Or cheesecake?'

'Dunno.'

'Hmm, maybe cheesecake would be better? Plain, strawberry, chocolate...'

'Just make a decision already.' She tapped her foot against the ground, taking out her phone to check her Gee-mail. She read the newest one, from asdf.

 _Does a game in ten seem tempting?_

She typed in her response quickly.

 _Yes, but I might be late. My friend is having trouble with finding love._

She then switched off her phone, waiting impatiently for Sierra to find her love, or cake.

'Hurry up, Sierra. I have a game in ten.'

'Alright alright,' she shouted. 'Miss! I'll have this one please.'

...

Megan sighed as she slumped back in her chair. She signed into the online game, and found that asdf had already made a playroom.

'Sorry I'm late,' she typed into the chat box.

'Its fine.'

She spent the rest of the day playing online, occasionally stopping for trips to the toilet or to the kitchen.

A red exclamation popped up in her notification box, indicating a new message from her contacts. She opened whatsapp web on her computer. It was from Nancy.

'Happy valentines, hope you're having fun with the person you like...?' Her face scrunched up into one that was unreadable. 'What the fudge?'

Another message popped out.

'Sorry, wrong chat.'

She wondered who Nancy had intended to send it to, since she didn't seem like the type to tease. _Must be someone close to her._

She returned to her game. _No matter, tomorrow won't be Valentine's again._


	4. Chapter 4

'TELL ME-'

Nicole's hand clamped over Jada's mouth, shutting her up just in time.

'We're in class, have some self-control.'

Jada swatted her hand away. 'Barty's yelling can cover up my singing no problem.'

'Why did Jonas run away?' Barty's voice boomed, making some of the students cover their ears.

'Maybe Jada, you can answer my question?' He half shouted half asked.

Jada stood up, whispering to Nicole who was sitting next to her. 'What was the question again...?'

'Expect no help from me.'

She groaned, expecting Barty to yell at her (again).

In fact he did.

'Is no one able to answer one single question?'

Everyone held their heads and some even squinted. Jada sighed.

...

'How was Barty today?'

'Even louder than usual.' Megan sighed and pulled out a sandwich. 'Ask Sierra for more.'

'So, Meg. How was Valentine's?'

'It was shit.'

Jada snorted. 'Most direct response ever.'

'Nothing to do. Got cake with Sierra after morning gaming, and went online the rest of the day.'

'We should've gone to Starbugs.' Sierra patted her on the back, nearly causing her to choke.

'Watch it,' Megan warned, and took another bite out of her lunch. 'Where's Edward?'

Sierra shrugged. 'Probably getting killed by Oliver. Jada, how was your valentines?'

'Nothing "Valentine" like,' she responded. 'There's going to be a Girls' Generation concert this weekend. Do you wanna come?'

'Sorry, I have plans. Maybe Megan could come.'

'You'll come right? Please?'

'No. Jada, no.'

'I don't see any reason why you could decline, though.'

'Shut the heck up,' Megan swatted Jada's hand away, and turned back to her phone, scrolling through Rebbit. The Overwatch forums were going crazy, even her messages were being spammed. She gritted her teeth and cleared all of her chats.

'Megan, you're coming no matter what. It's Girls' Generation, after all!'

'Taeyeon is your waifu, I get, I get. Fine, treat me to lunch for two weeks and I'll come.'

Jada gave her a closed-eye smile. 'Deal!'


End file.
